FF TaoHun LOVE AND TRUTH Chap 1
by Ms RH 09
Summary: no summary, - - #plak Tao dan Human Phobia-nya, bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang sanggup membuatnya berubah -bad summary- pokoknya BXB, YAOI!TAOHUN NOT HUNTAO!


Title: Love and Truth

Author: MS RG H 09

Genre: Romance, YAOI!, Happy End. CAMPUR CAMPUR XDDD

Cast:

- Huang Zi Tao

- Oh Se Hoon

- Wu Yi Fan

- Kim Jong Dae

- Kim Joon Myeon

- Henry Lau

- Kim Jong In

- Lu Han

- Park Chanyeol

- Byun Baek Hyun

Summary:

Inspired by:

- 5 cm

- Koizora

- Lee Seung Gi - Words That Are Hard To Say MV

- Taohun Fact, Pict, GIF

- EXO showtime

- Youtube : Taohun Baby Boo, Taohun Two is Lovely, TaoHun Growl Remix

- Avril Lavigne (Smile, Rock N Roll)

- YUI (I Know, Gloria, It's All To Much, Feel My Soul, How Crazy, Cherry, Namidairo, Tomorrow's Way)

- Utada Hikaru - First Love

- Infinite Man In Love

- EXO First Snow

Notes:

Well, ini Cuma iseng awalnya. Tapi gue ketagihan(?) buat nglanjutin. Ide ini sebenernya udah kepikiran lama banget. Inspirasi di atas Cuma buat reverensi aja ^^ ga ada maksud buat copas ato apa. Ini real dari otak saya :D

So, reviewnya ya? ^^ sangat dianjurkan, dan dibutuhkan. Tenang, saya masih author amatir kok J

Enjoy read :D

XOXO

Terlahir sebagai manusia biasa. Tepatnya lelaki berusia 18 tahun yang super biasa. Hanya bertarung dengan soal-soal, ulangan, kertas, bolpoin, buku, buku gambar, pensil warna, penggaris, Matematika, Kimia, atau apapun yang sudah membuatku pusing dan ingin muntah. Hari-hari yang melelahkan, hanya menyisakan 2 hari saja untuk libur, atau malah hanya 1 hari.

Berfikir bahwa dunia itu kejam, kenapa? Kapan aku bisa bebas dari ini semua? Banyak sarjana yang tidak sukses di jaman ini. Untuk apa sekolah, hanya untuk menjadi kuli? Atau, waitress, hmm, sebagai pelayan toko, masih banyak lagi.

Tapi pada intinya, aku tidak mempersalahkan itu semua. Jika berbicara tentang takdir, memang tidak ada habisnya. Mau bilang ini, mau bilang itu, sama saja. Tetap membosankan, dan hanya berujung pertanyaan. Aku hanya butuh pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Membingungkan. Bukan berarti aku angkuh, tapi, ayolah, dunia ini memerlukan orang cerdas jika ingin menggebrak masa depan! Masa depan yang semuanya instan, manusia tergantikan oleh robot, dan .. bicara apa aku ini?

Tidak, tidak. Aku memang hanya siswa biasa, tapi prestasiku, hmm, lumayan. Menjadi ranking 1 paralel 3 kali berturut-turut, itu hanya secuil prestasi yang kumiliki. Yang lain? Hanya penghargaan bela diri. Sudah, kembali lagi.

Katanya, umur 19 tahun itu sudah memasuki masa yang sangat berbahaya. Kenapa berbahaya? Secara teknik aku belum memahaminya. Maksudku, apakah hanya sekadar, narkoba? Free sex? Atau teroris mungkin? Jawabannya tiga kata, aku-tidak-tahu. Banyak siswa lain yang menganggapku aneh, super aneh. Jujur, entah kenapa aku sangat phobia, mungkin terkesan berlebihan jika disebut phobia, ini hanya sekedar gugub berlebihan jika melihat sosok yang ku.. yang ku… ehm, yang kusuka. Masih dalam taraf suka, oke?

Seperti saat ini, aku hanya mengintip dari balik pintu loker yang sengaja aku buka. Celah itu sebagai media untuk melihat sosok lelaki yang jauh.. jauh sekali, berkisar antara 1 meter dari tempatku berdiri. Dialah lelaki itu, lelaki berparas cantik dengan rambut blonde pudar, wajah yang datar disetiap ekspresi, kulit yang setidaknya lebih putih dari milikku. Walau dia dikenal sebagai siswa yang tak kalah aneh, yang bertubuh kurus seperti lidi, seperti mayat hidup, atau apapun, aku tetap menyukainya.

Sungguh bodoh jika dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Eh, tapi, siapa aku? Aku hanya siswa biasa lainnya. Banyak orang yang ia temui setiap hari. Jangan bertanya apa aku pernah berbicara, yah, minimal hanya menyapa dengannya, karena jelas-jelas itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!

Ingin tahu isi lokerku? Hehe. Sedikit memalukan. Selain berisi buku, kertas ulangan ada satu tempat dimana aku menaruh sesuatu yang cukup rahasia. Sebuah bingkai foto dirinya yang aku dapatkan secara sembunyi-sembunyi saat di perpustakaan. Sisanya? Banyak foto di kamar hehe. Aku mengetahui lelaki itu saat kami tak sengaja berpapasan awal semester. Menurutku, dia sosok yang menarik, tapi kata teman-temanku dialah orang yang paling datar sedunia, siapa peduli?

Oh Se Hoon, 3 suku kata yang mewakili dirinya. Sosok cantik itu bernama, Oh Se Hoon.

"Kau tertangkap basah…" sial, suara darimana itu? Kulirik sisi kananku yang berdiri sesosok makhluk aneh bertubuh lebih pendek dariku. Suara khasnya terdengar nyaring, atau bisa dibilang seperti memukul simbal drum. Kim Jong Dae, temanku dari TK hingga SMU.

"Tidak lucu…" tukasku sambil menutup loker. Dengan ekor mata yang masih memandangi punggung Sehun yang mulai menjauh. Hah, aman.

"Sehun itu pacar Kai, kenapa kau masih mengejarnya?" bla-bla-bla, bualan Jongdae terngiang di telingaku. Memang ada rumor jika Sehun adalah kekasih Kai, tapi, mungkin Kai hanya mengada-adanya hahaha. Dia itu PD sekali.

"Lalu, kenapa kau dulu mengharapkan Suho saat dia jelas-jelas masih menjadi pacar Kyungsoo? Hmm?" perkataanku membuat Jongdae kehilangan selera makan, ia meletakkan sungpitnya dan mulai menatapku, "Jangan bahas itu, Suho itu sudah menjadi milikku.." perkataannya persis anak kecil.

"Iya, terserah…"

Ah, hai. Aku Tao. Huang Zi Tao, lelaki biasa itu.

"Terserah apa?" suara lembut menyapa kami, ini dia lelaki yang sangat tampan. Tapi sayang postur tubuhnya tidak mendukung. _The Handsome Forehead_, Suho. Pacar Jongdae ini sangat bijak dan dewasa di setiap tindakan atau perkataannya. Tentu saja, dia kakak kelas kami.

"Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya mengoceh.." ucapku sambil menunjuk Jongdae. Sementara ia hanya cuek sambil memakan kentang goreng, Suho tertawa kecil. "Jongdae, ada waktu nanti sore?" ini dia yang aku tidak suka, mereka mulai asik sendiri, aku berubah menjadi obat nyamuk bakar.

"Selesaikan urusan kalian, aku pergi…" aku menenteng nampan yang masih penuh dengan makanan selagi melangkahkan kaki. Kuulas pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan kantin, ada 1 meja kosong, yap, itu mejaku. Ngomong-ngomong aku belum melihat Sehun, biasanya ia akan memasuki kantin pukul 11.57, sedetail itukah aku memperhatikannya? Jawabannya adalah, lebih dari itu. Kuambil jus apel, meminumnya sedikit.

Tuhan. Aku sadar akan ekspresi wajahku sekarang, yaitu berubah menjadi aneh. Aku tahu, mulutku mungkin sedikit terbuka. Tanganku melemas, meletakkan kotak jus itu di meja. Sebenarnya reaksiku tidak se-extrem itu, tapi, dia sukses membuatku hampir kena serangan jantung saat ia berjalan lurus ke arahku. Benar-benar ke arahku. "Awas, lalat bisa saja kau telan.." sontak aku menutup mulut. Aku terdiam, ia tenang. Ku lirik tangan putihnya yang menata ulang sandwichnya, aku mencoba bersikap wajar.

"Hhh.." aku menghela nafas saat kedua mataku menangkap sosok yang paling aku kenal. Kim-Jong-In, apa yang dia cari? Ah, iya, aku lupa jika Sehun ada di sini. Kulihat Kai bergumam, "A…" lalu dengan santai menghampiri kami.

"Meja ini sudah aku pesan, jadi, minggir…" usirnya berkedok alibi, lengkap dengan kaki di atas meja. Kai, bilang saja kau ingin bersama Sehun. Apa susahnya?

"Jangan pergi, tetap di sini…" cegah Sehun. Wow, jujur, aku terkejut. Ekspresi tenangnya mungkin bisa menipu. Kutatap Kai dengan seksama, aku tidak takut dengan Kai.

"Aku bilang minggir…" sekali lagi ia berkata dengan mimik aneh. "Jangan bergerak sedikitpun…" kali ini kualihkan pandanganku ke arah Sehun yang juga menatapku.

"Kau tidak punya telinga?"

"Cukup, Kai. Aku memberimu 5 detik untuk pergi dari sini…" haha, ini adalah salah satu sifatnya yang kusuka. Dia agak hmm, agresif.

"Ck…" tak lama kemudian, Kai angkat kaki. Ini bau kemenangan, serasa ingin tertawa keras tapi aku tahu, Sehun akan menjadi aneh padaku.

Selang Kai pergi, kami diam lagi. "Ah iya…" Sehun tiba-tiba mengulurkan telapak tangannya ke arahku, "Oh Se Hoon, kau bisa memanggilku Sehun…" katanya, aku sudah tahu. Kujabat tangannya, walau tak bisa dipungkiri tanganku tengah bergetar dan berkeringat. "T-tao…" aku sangat gugup.

"Tao? Huang Zi Tao? Siswa yang memenangkan lomba bela diri Wushu event musim panas tahun lalu?" tak kusangka ia mengetahuinya. Aku mengangguk ragu sambil tersenyum, "Keren.." reaksinya sambil memamerkan ibu jarinya.

Waktu memisahkan kami, sial, bel berbunyi saat aku ingin mengenal Sehun lebih jauh. Yah, tak apa, setidaknya aku tidak bersikap bodoh di depannya.

XOXO

**_Part 1 –First Love-_**

Tao tetap fokus dengan layar ponselnya sambil bergumam lagu kesukaannya, EXO-_First Snow_. Berjalan tanpa ragu tanpa rasa takut karena sekolah sudah sepi. Jam dinding berdentang keras beberapa detik lalu. Lelaki ini menikmati gema yang terdengar dari alat pendengar yang ia kenakan.

"Wo..oh?" tubuhnya terhenti ketika mendekati pintu luar, sosok lelaki yang ia sukai tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Ia menghela nafas, perlahan namun pasti, ia mengendap, memelankan langkah kakinya.

Semua berjalan lancar hingga akhirnya, "Belum pulang?" tanya Sehun menyadari keberadaan Tao. "Hehe.." Tao melengos dengan tawa garingnya, sekaligus ia merasa kesal, usahanya gagal total. "Kau sendiri?" ia mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan. Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Menunggu kakakku.." Tao bergumam O-ria sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Dari tadi?" Tao kembali melontarkan pertanyaan, pertanyaan yang tidak penting. "Lumayan..sekitar 30 menit.." asal tahu saja, Tao menjaga jarak dari Sehun sekitar 1 meter.

"Hmm, baiklah. Sebaiknya aku pulang.." pamitnya. Tangan kanannya mengulas tengkuknya sekilas. Sehun tersenyum ragu, "Tidak apa-apa kan?" dengan iseng Tao menanyakan itu.

"Tidak, tidak, tentu tidak apa-apa…" jawabnya dengan cepat, walau sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam dirinya. "Baiklah…" Tao mengambil langkah pertama.

"Hati..hati.." kata Sehun spontan, Tao menatap heran Sehun. Tapi tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan lembut dengan senyum kecil di bibir tipisnya, "Awal yang bagus…" gumamnya. Senja cerah walau mendung merambat dari utara.

07.00 p.m

Tao sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya,ia sedikit meregangkan lengan dan punggungnya. Di luar gerimis, hujan deras mengguyur beberapa jam yang lalu. Dirasa masih ada waktu, ia mulai me-login salah satu jejaring sosial berbasis chat. Dengan iseng ia meng-klik salah satu nama akun yang aktif.

**HZT Zeroline**

Malam….

**Maknaeline X**

Malam, akhirnya aku punya teman…

**HZT Zeroline**

Memangnya kenapa? Kau sendiri?

**Maknaeline X**

Iya, aku di sekolah..

**HZT Zeroline**

Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Ini sudah malam..

**Maknaeline X **

Menunggu seseorang, ngomong-ngomong kau namja?

**HZT Zeroline**

Menungguku? Hehe XD

Tentu saja!

**Maknaeline X**

Haha, bukan. Melainkan keluargaku. Ah.. kau cukup fleksibel :3

**HZT Zeroline**

Oh, fleksibel? Biasa saja… kau yeoja?

**Maknaeline X**

Aku namja. Kita sudah bicara banyak, tapi aku belum tahu siapa namamu

**HZT Zeroline**

He? Namja? Maaf. Aku rasa juga begitu. Siapa nama aslimu?

**Maknaeline X**

Tak apa. Kau duluan…

**HZT Zeroline**

Kau duluan, nama asli, oke?

**Maknaeline X**

Hh, baiklah, aku Sehun

**HZT Zeroline**

Sehun? Sehun siapa?

**Maknaeline X**

Ya, Sehoon. Oh Se Hoon. Sudah? Giliranmu..

Tao menepuk dahinya seketika, "Mati aku!" ia segera me-logout akunnya dan men-shutdown laptopnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, mencoba meredam rasa shock-nya untuk sejenak. Dia masih beberapa persen untuk mempercayainya, sungguh kebetulan yang sangat aneh. Pintu kamar apartemennya terbuka, seseorang mamasuki kamarnya, terlihat Jongdae yang berjalan lemas ke arah Tao sambil memegangi perutnya, "Aku lapar, sebaiknya kau belikan makanan untuk makan malam kita.." ujarnya.

Jongdae dan Tao sering saling menlaktir, lebih tepatnya mereka membuat jadwal untuk pembeli makanan per malam. Walau mereka hanya berjarak 2 kamar, peraturan itu tetap berjalan. "Baiklah, kau ingin apa?" tawarnya sambil meraih dompet dan jaketnya.

"Eh, jinjja? Hehe, aku sedang ingin ramen.." kata Jongdae dengan tawanya yang khas. Tao mengangkat bahunya lalu pergi tanpa sebuah katapun. Dinginnya malam, membuat Tao enggan untuk berlama-lama. Dengan iseng ia melewati sekolah, berharap, seseorang masih ada di sana.

Kedua matanya menangkap sosok manusia yang tengah berdiri di depan gerbang dengan melihat ke kanan kiri, seperti orang bingung. Tao lantas menghampiri, semakin dekat seseorang itu terkena sinar lampu sepeda motor Tao, ia mengelak silau. "Masih di sini? Tidak ada yang menjemputmu?" kata Tao terhalang oleh helmnya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Tao. Lelaki ini lalu turun dari sepeda motor, dan menghampiri Sehun dengan menjaga jaraknya. "Apa katamu?" Tao diam, ia mengatur nafasnya agar tidak pingsan. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa.." pria berambut blonde ini memandangi wajah Sehun yang pucat. Ia lalu melirik 2 makanan yang tengah dalam genggamannya.

"Aku tahu kau lapar, ayo makan…" ajaknya, ia pergi, berharap Sehun mengikutinya. Benar, mereka duduk di bangku depan toko tua. "Tidak, usah, merepotkan, aku hanya butuh teman…" tolaknya halus. Tao menggeleng, "A..aku tahu kau lapar, tak apa, makan saja…" dengan terpaksa dan bersyukur Sehun menerima ramen instan yang masih hangat itu.

Mereka makan dengan tenang, tunggu, bukankah itu makanan milik Jongdae dan dirinya? Tao benar-benar lupa dengan makanan itu. "Hahh…" Sehun bernafas lega, perut kosongnya akhirnya terisi, tak lupa Tao juga menawarkan air mineral padanya.

Suatu ucapan terima kasih terlontar dari mulut Sehun, Tao hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Bermenit-menit Tao ingin mencari topik pembicaraan, belum sempat ia mengatakan sesuatu, ia tidak sengaja melihat arlojinya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 p.m. Di sekitar sekolah, mulai menyepi, Tao mengambil inisiatif yang menurutnya terlalu nekat dan bodoh.

"Sudah malam.." katanya datar. "Ya, aku tahu, lalu?" Sehun mengembalikan pertanyaan Tao. Tao menelan ludahnya, ia membalikkan badannya seraya berkata, "Ayo pulang…" ajaknya.

"Duluan saja, aku tak apa…" jawab Sehun tetap duduk. Bagaimana ia mengatakan keinginannya? Tao mencoba lagi, "Ayo pulang, aku antar…" sungguh canggung dan terkesan memaksa.

"Haha, tidak usah. Duluan saja.."

"Aku memaksa…" suaranya terdengar dingin. Sehun terdiam, ia menunduk berfikir sejenak. Lalu, menyetujuinya, "Kau yakin?" ia memastikan.

"I..iya.." sangat beruntung, Tao sudah mengetahui alamat Sehun dari Suho. Sepanjang perjalanan, hanya berisikan suara gesekan udara dan mesin sepeda motor Tao. Memerlukan waktu setidaknya 45 menit untuk sampai di rumah Sehun. Ketika mereka sudah sampai, bersamaan dengan sebuah mobil merah yang baru saja datang dari arah yang berlawanan. Mobil itu berhenti, begitupun Tao.

"Eh?" Sehun terkejut menyadari jika itu adalah mobil kakaknya. Ia segera turun. Perlahan, pintu mobil itu terbuka dan muncullah seorang lelaki. Tao mematikan mesinnya, ia berjalan beriringan bersama Sehun.

"Sehun, ke mana saja kau?" tanya lelaki itu sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Sehun memandang sinis kakaknya, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu.."

Lelaki bernama Luhan itu tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya, "Hehe… maaf Hunnie.. aku sedang sibuk hari ini…" katanya sambil menepuk kepala Sehun.

'Hunnie? Hahahaha..' Tao tertawa dalam hati. Menyadari keberadaan Tao, Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya, "Ah, iya, kau pasti teman Sehun?!" tebaknya.

"Tao, _imnida…_" Tao membungkukkan badannya tanda perkenalan, Luhan membalasnya dengan menyebutkan nama. "Terima kasih sudah mengantar adikku, merepotkan…" ucapnya tanpa melenyapkan senyumnya.

"Hunnie! Seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada Tao yang sudah mengantarmu!" Luhan memarahi Sehun, ia hanya mencibir, "Terima kasih, Tao.." ucapnya dengan senyuman.

"Y-ya, baiklah. Sebaiknya aku pergi…_Annyeong._." pamitnya, dengan membungkukkan badan sejenak, lalu kembali memacu sepeda motornya. Security membukakan gerbang merah itu, ia membiarkan mobilnya dikendarai oleh sopir pribadinya, ia memilih berjalan dengan Sehun. "Jangan-jangan Tao itu bukan temanmu ya?" tebak Luhan menunjuk Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Dia pacarmu kan?" Sehun memukul lengan Luhan beberapa kali, "Kau gila?! Mana… mana mungkin?"

Luhan menahan tawanya, "Hahaha, mengaku saja…" Sehun menggeleng dua kali, "Bukan ya.. bukan…" katanya. "Memangnya kalau iya kenapa?" tiba-tiba perkataan itu menyambar telinga Luhan.

"He? Berarti dia memang pacarmu? Hahahaha… _no comment_ saja…" Sehun tertawa dengan Luhan seiring jalan.

XOXO

Lain hari, lain pagi. Tao senyum-senyum aneh sambil memandangi setangkai mawar merah yang ia beli saat berangkat sekolah tadi. Ini untuk Sehun, kata hatinya. Ingin sekali ia tertawa keras karena lihatlah ekspresi wajahnya saat ini yang mirip dengan orang gila. Bunga itu berputar dalam jemari Tao, sudut-sudut bunga berduri ini sangat tegas ditambah warnanya yang senada.

Ekor matanya tak sengaja melihat Sehun yang melintas dari belakang, Tao malah terdiam. Ia dalam kebimbangan, berikan, tidak, berikan, tidak, berikan… ung…

"Sehun!" Tao akhirnya mengejar Sehun. Merasa namanya dipanggil, ia menoleh ke belakang mendapati Tao yang terengah, "Tunggu.." katanya di sela nafas.

"Pagi… Ada apa, Tao?" tanya Sehun menaikkan tasnya, sebentar lagi ia sampai di lokernya. Tao mengatur nafas beserta jantungnya, jangan pingsan Tao, jangan permalukan dirimu. "Ini untukmu.." langsung saja ia menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar itu tepat di hadapan Sehun.

"E-eh? Untukku? Yeheet…" ucapnya gembira, lengkungan bagai pelangi itu nampak pada kedua matanya. Ia mendekap mawar itu, lalu, ia tertawa, "Jangan korbankan uang sakumu hanya untuk ini hahaha…" Tao tersenyum lepas, ia terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa..aku hanya iseng, Hunnie.." Tao memanggil nama yang tak asing bagi Sehun. Sontak Sehun menarik telinga Tao, "Jangan mamanggilku seperti itu!" katanya, Tao mengelus telinganya yang merah sebelah. Ia meringis akan reaksi Sehun, "Ya sudah uhh, sakit sekali… ah, sampai jumpa…" pamitnya. Di sisi lain, Sehun hanya terkekeh sambil melangkah bertolak belakang dengan Tao.

_'__Apakah ini artinya aku harus bertindak lebih dari ini? Apakah aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya? Atau.. atau, hanya memberinya setangkai mawar sehari-hari? Yang ada mereka layu, kering dan akhirnya hanya menjadi sampah…'_ hatinya berkecamuk tidak jelas sambil menapaki tangga menuju lantai atas. Waktu kian cepat berlalu, jam pembelajaran formal sudah selesai 15 menit lalu.

Lelaki ini hanya ingin menatapi langit abu-abu yang datang dari arah selatan. Angin berhembus cukup tegas ditambah dengan beban buku-buku di tasnya yang mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya. Tidak terduga olehnya, bahunya berguncang ketika melihat Sehun yang sedang menyandarkan badannya di pagar pembatas, _headphone_-nya senantiasa terpasang, ia sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya mengikuti alunan melodi lagu dari ponselnya. Semula matanya terpejam, kemudian terbuka dan menatap lurus di mana Tao berdiri. Ia tersenyum dan melambai, berharap Tao akan menghampirinya. _Bingo_! Terjadilah.

Tao sangsi dengan keadaan seperti ini, rasa canggung dan perilaku bodohnya tidak terelakkan. Ia tetap menjaga jarak terhadap Sehun, ia menghadap berlawanan arah pada Sehun. Menatap luasnya gedung-gedung yang tersebar luas di jalanan. Tao mengulas pandangannya, sesekali ia mengabadikannya dengan ponsel, sambil berdecak kagum. "E—eh?" kedua telinganya terpasang _headphone_ milik Sehun, ia memilih lagu yang sesuai dengan perasaannya saat ini, EXO-_Don't Go_.

"_Don't Go_?" Sehun mengangguk kecil, ia membalikkan badannya seperti Tao. Bergeser lebih dekat dengan Tao, Tao seperti dilapisi lem kuat yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpindah menjaga jarak. Setelah lagu usai, Tao melepas _headphone _berwarna putih itu, mengembalikannya pada pemiliknya. "Kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya Sehun sambil memasukkan _headphone_nya ke tas.

"Aku hanya bosan saja, memang kau sendiri?" Tao mengembalikan pertanyaan Sehun. Lelaki ini tersenyum, "Sama…" ujarnya. Mendung menumpuk dan terbawa angin mendekati mereka. Gemuruh guntur mulai terdengar samar, angin bergerak semakin kuat.

"Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Sehun memberi isyarat, 'Boleh saja..' Tao menghela nafas, "Kau memang pacar Kai, ya?"

Sehun sediki terkejut, beberapa detik kemudian, ia tertawa. "Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?" yeah, Tao, kau bertindak bodoh lagi. "Hee? Aku kan hanya bertanya, apa itu salah?" Sehun tersenyum kembali, "Tidak-tidak, itu salah.. dia hanya sepupuku, memang masih ada hubungan darah. Ia hanya menganggapku sebagai adik, jadi dia hanya bermaksud untuk melindungiku.."

"Bukankah kakakmu itu Luhan?" Tanya Tao sekali lagi. "Iya, kan aku sudah bilang, ia hanya sepupuku.. jadi wajar kan jika kami ini terlihat dekat…" Tao mengangguk.

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Tao dengan tiba-tiba. Gejolak mulai muncul dari tubuh Tao, jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Ia tidak berani menoleh pada Sehun, ia hanya menatap lurus. "Kalaupun harus memilih Kai atau kau, aku lebih memilihmu..hehehe.."

"Ha? Kau tidak salah?" ya, apa Sehun tidak salah? 1 kalimat yang sukses membuat Tao tercengang mendengarnya. Sehun kembali memberikan senyuman, "Jawab Sehun.." kata Tao meminta penjelasan. "_That's why I smile_…" ucapnya dengan terkekeh.

_'__Tes…' _

Perlahan, langit menangis. Jutaan rintik hujan menghujam bumi. Mereka berlari ke ruangan di mana anak tangga sudah menunggu mereka. Tao dan Sehun saling pandang, Tao memiliki ide gila. "Sehun.." panggilnya. Sehun memandang Tao, "Hmm?"

"Kau tidak ingin melewatkan kesenangan ini bukan?" perlahan alis Sehun menyatu, ia tidak mengerti maksud Tao. Tao mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk membuka jas almamater dan dasinya. Tao pun melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak lupa dengan sepatu yang di lepas. Hanya menyisakan kemeja dalam dan celana saja. "Lalu?" Sehun kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

"_Kajja_!" ajak Tao mulai berlari duluan. Ia merasakan hujan yang menubruk kepala dan badannya. Melihat itu Sehun pun mulai melakukan hal yang sama, seakan merasakan kebebasan yang tiada tara. Mereka bersenang-senang dalam dunianya.

XOXO

Kembali, Tao harus menahan nafasnya beberapa detik. Mengeluarkan hembusan karbondioksida untuk ketiga kalinya, dengan kedua tangan yang terkunci di belakang badan, tengah memegang sesuatu. Kini bunga mawar merah itu tengah digenggam oleh Tao. Ia menoleh ke belakang, Jongdae dan Suho,mereka bersembunyi di balik pohon besar, mereka bergumam 'Ayo! Ayo!' untuk menyemangati Tao.

Tegukan ludah mengiringi langkahnya menuju di mana Sehun duduk. Sepatunya agak lembab karena hujan kemarin, dan kini bergesekan dengan rumput taman belakang sekolah. 'Apa aku harus melakukan ini?' ia bertanya dalam hati. Seakan tidak ingin melakukan ini semua. Ayo Tao, lakukan ini sebelum rambut Suho berubah menjadi pink, sebelum Kai menikah dengan Kyungsoo, sebelum Jongdae menendang bokongmu lagi, dan yang terpenting sebelum Sehun menjadi milik orang lain.

"Dari mana saja, aku sudah menunggumu hampir 30 menit…" protes Sehun menutup bukunya. Alisnya menandakan bahwa ia sedikit marah. Ia pandai menahan emosi.

"Maaf, maaf ya..aku hanya gugub.." hening. Sehun hanya menatapi Tao yang berdiri dengan getaran di kedua kakinya. Tao melirik kanan kirinya merasa tidak tenang.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sehun lagi. Ya, Tao, ini bagianmu. Katakan! Cepat!

"Tunggu, maaf sebelumnya, karena kata-kata ini hanya buatan Jongdae…" Jongdae mendengar itu dan menepuk dahinya, Suho hanya menahan tawanya. "Tapi pada intinya, aku yang memintanya untuk membuat, karena aku tidak bisa, hehe.."

"Langsung saja…" sepertinya Sehun telah kehilangan kesabaran. "Ba—baiklah.." Tao mengambil selembar kertas dari sakunya, degan tangan kanan masih sembunyi di belakang tubuhnya.

"_No matter what happens, even when the sky is falling down. I'll promise you that I'll never let you go_.." tak bisa dipungkiri Tao dengan suara bergetarnya, sedikit demi sedikit membaca kalimat itu. Sehun mulai melipat kedua tangannya, "_Then_.." sambung Sehun.

"Ini kata-kata yang terakhir, Jongdae dan Suho memaksaku untuk berkata seperti ini, karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya dan aku…" Tao menghentikan kata-katanya ketika melihat raut wajah bosan dari Sehun.

"_Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae.._" kedua mata Sehun berkedip beberapa kali mencoba mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja dikatakan Tao. Tao menutup matanya sambil memberikan bunga mawar merah merona di hadapan Sehun. Jongdae dan Suho merasa gemas dengan mereka berdua, kenapa tak terjadi apa-apa? Karena terlalu gemas, Jongdae tak sadar jika ia dari tadi menarik rambut Suho hingga pemiliknya meringis kesakitan.

"Jadi hanya itu?" ujar Sehun tiba-tiba. Tao sontak membuka matanya, terlihat Sehun yang tidak menerima bunga darinya. Bodohnya, ia hanya mengangguk _innocent_ menanggapinya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sehun mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia meraih bunga itu, membuangnya dan menarik kerah kemeja Tao, sedikit berjinjit dan mengecup lembut pipinya.

Tao terbatu atas perlakuan Sehun yang bisa dibilang tiba-tiba itu. Ia merasa waktu telah berhenti beberapa detik, dan sampai akhirnya ia kembali ke dunia nyata. Sehun tertawa lepas melihat reaksi Tao yang benar-benar aneh ini. Ia mengemasi bukunya, "Ja..jadi, kau…" Sehun melirik Tao, ia mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil tersenyum.

Tao membalikkan badannya, ia tersenyum aneh menghadap kedua temannya yang memandangnya heran. Tatapannya kosong, tetapi Suho dan Jongdae tahu jika _background_ Tao kali ini memang _pink _dengan taburan hati berterbangan.

XOXO


End file.
